In both Third-world and developing countries and also in developed countries, there is a prevalent need for an economical yet effective viral treatment to both ease human suffering and save lives. The present invention relates directly to both of these needs since it has been compassionately used to treat and/or cure a number of known pathogenic viruses, including but not limited to human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) causing acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), Dengue fever virus, influenza virus, rhinovirus causing common colds, herpes zoster virus, mumps virus, measles virus, hepatitis virus, conjunctivitis virus, rabies virus, chickenpox virus and other viruses found in equatorial environments common to Third-World and developing countries but also found with increasing prevalence in industrialized nations. To the best of the inventor's knowledge, in medical textbooks or in current clinical practice, there is no treatment, cure or vaccine for the Dengue fever virus.
This invention comes about after many years of field testing, and now over two years of clinical studies at the Fabunan Medical Clinic located in the province of Zambales, the Philippines in Southeast Asia. Each known virus that has been treated with this composition has shown a remarkably significant improvement and/or curative result with no serious side effects. Routine cases were clinically diagnosed and then treatment began. A patient usually improved and recovered within seventy two hours but, sometimes, more time was needed.